


Sirius's New Year Mystery Kisser

by Remus_la_swearwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1977, 1978, Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Mistletoe, New Year countdown, Werewolf, jily, new year's eve wolfstar, new year's kiss wolfstar, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_la_swearwolf/pseuds/Remus_la_swearwolf
Summary: It's Remus Lupin's last New Year's Eve at Hogwarts, and Sirius seems to have forgotten all about him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 115





	Sirius's New Year Mystery Kisser

It was 1977, New Year’s Eve, and Remus did not feel okay. Sirius, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, doing messy firewhisky shots off a very half-naked James’s back, as Lily watched, laughing and taking pictures of the party with her beaten-up Muggle camera.

The Muggle music blared loudly, most of it Sirius’s choice, and Remus shrunk away from the noise and further back into the couch as if the cushions could swallow him up. They didn’t, unfortunately.

Despite half the school being at home for the Christmas holidays, and the younger years locked away safely in their dorms, the party was still in full force, and only grew louder and louder as the New Year approached.

Remus took another chug of the drink in his hand, and hoped it would get him drunk soon enough to lose the pounding in his head and the ache of his muscles. Only days ago, he’d spent his last Christmas at Hogwarts, his favourite place in the world, as a wolf, bloodthirsty and ripping himself to shreds.

He just wasn’t ready for this.

The sofa beside him sank with a loud thump. Remus lifted his swimming head from his hand, and turned to look wearily at the new intruder upon his couch.

‘Not enjoying the party much?’ inquired Lily Evans, green eyes concerned, and her camera held loosely in one hand, forgotten for the present. As always, she looked stunning, her sparkly dress simultaneously elegant and quirky, and her longer, red-hair styled perfectly in an updo. Remus felt like garbage compared to her and everyone else at the party.

Remus shrugged. ‘Too soon after the full to really enjoy anything at the mo’,’ he mumbled.

Lily rested a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. ‘That bad, huh?’

Remus looked up, face twisted with pain and something Lily thought might be fear. ‘It’s getting worse, Lily. It always only ever gets worse, and it’s going to keep going that way. It doesn’t get better. Ever.’

‘You sure you wanna be here right now? We could go somewhere quieter and talk, if that’s what you need.’

Remus shook his head, a bitter smile on his lips. ‘Nah. Who’s James going to kiss when the ball drops then? And I’ve got to be here. For _him_.’ He nodded towards the tipsy boy in the jeans and leather jacket, stumbling around and laughing with his arm ‘round James’s shoulders, looking perfect as always.

‘He looks like he’ll be fine,’ said Lily flatly. ‘As does my boyfriend. Maybe they’ll have each other at New Year.’

‘They’d better not,’ said Remus, bristling. ‘Besides, he begged me to come. You know how I never go to any of his parties. He said this one was special.’

Lily sighed, taking another sip from her bottle. ‘Well that, my friend, is what comes of falling in love with a Marauder. 10/10 would not recommend.’

Remus chuckled lightly, then winced as another collective whoop from the partying Gryffindors announced that it was under ten minutes to the New Year. ‘But it’s worth it, though, isn’t it?’

He looked over to the centre of the Common Room, where Sirius was perched atop the table, with Marlene and a very drunk Peter, and was singing dirty versions of Christmas Carols, days late. His face was flushed, and his hair was sweaty, but Remus still thought he was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen.

James stumbled over to them, the ends of his glasses stuck in his ears so that the frames hung like a necklace. ‘All right, Remus?’ he slurred, trying to clap Remus’s shoulder, and giving the couch a thorough beating instead. ‘Lily!’ he exclaimed. ‘Where you bin? I missed you …’

‘Is it worth it, Remus?’ asked Lily, as she got up and followed him, with an apologetic look in his direction. ‘Is it, though?’

‘I can’ see,’ complained James, as they walked off. ‘I dunno why I can’ see …’

Another deafening cheer echoed through the Common Room, as it was announced that it was one minute to midnight. Remus chugged the rest of his drink and hoped he wouldn’t remember this in the morning. His last year ar Hogwarts. Spent like this. They’d been dating for a while, but it seemed impossible that Sirius had already forgotten all about his poor, scruffy, werewolf boyfriend.

The countdown began, and suddenly a warm hand took Remus’s. ‘Hey,’ said Sirius softly. ‘I didn’t see you.’

‘I’m sorry I haven’t been much fun,’ said Remus.

‘And I’m sorry I put you through this. I just wanted our last year to be special, seeing as you couldn’t be here for Christmas.’ Sirius’s eyes were bright and clear, not a trace of the alcohol in his system showing.

‘It _is_ special. Every year’s special with you.’

Sirius smiled, and tugged Remus to his feet.

‘ _Ten_ … _Nine_ …’

‘If only we had some mistletoe so I could kiss you and not feel guilty about it,’ said Sirius teasingly.

‘We don’t need mistletoe, Sirius,’ said Remus dryly, although he was smiling. ‘It isn’t Christmas. Got a long time ‘til then.’

‘ _Seven_ …’

‘Can’t wait,’ Sirius chuckled, moving closer and putting his arms around Remus so that they could sway with the music. ‘More excuses to kiss you.’

‘ _Six_ …’

Sirius was so close Remus could feel his breath, and he was sure Sirius could count all of his freckles, even in this awful, flashing light. ‘

‘ _Five_ … _Four_ …’

Sirius’s lovely grey eyes held Remus’s, then dropped to his lips. His tongue flickered across his own, wetting them.

‘ _Three_ …’

‘Remus Lupin, will you be my New Year’s midnight mystery kiss?’ His nose bumped into Remus’s, and Remus felt far more intoxicated by him than the alcohol, as his hair brushed the sides of Remus’s face.

‘ _Two_ …’

Remus stared into his eyes.

‘ _One_ …’

Sirius leaned forward, and his hands surged up into Remus’s short curls as he pressed his warm lips against Remus’s with such ardour that the kiss almost left bruises on Remus’s mouth. Not that he would have cared anyway.

He was deaf to the world around him, shouting and screaming, as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the most important thing in the world right now.

‘ Not so much a mystery,’ murmured Remus, smiling softly against Sirius’s lips once they’d come up gasping for air. ‘Only the luckiest man in the world.’


End file.
